Hero
by HannahLouiseHarvey
Summary: When Rachel was 7 she asked her fathers what a hero was, their answer was someone who inspires you with their bravery and courage even in the hardest times. When Bryan Ryan asks who their heroes are she has her answer, Her Sister. I hope you enjoy, R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**How are you all doing, I've been on my summer holidays and have been busy with my new job I have several ideas for new stories and will be updating my current ones as soon as possible so just bare with me.**

**This is a story that I actually wrote quite a while ago, I just never got round to uploading it I hope you like it. As I'm sure you're all aware I don't anything.**

**It's set during and after 'Dream On', where Bryan Ryan asks them about their dreams, (I changed it to heros for the story).**

**Again I hope you enjoy this, **

**Love Hannah xxx**

Chapter One

I heard a scream followed by sobbing; I sighed and got out of bed knowing where it was coming from. "What's wrong Ellie," I said,  
>"My hair," she sobbed. I looked at her hand and there was a thick lock of hair in its grasp.<br>"Oh sweetheart," I said pulling her close to me, letting her cry, and my own tears escape. This was what made it all real, my sister who wasn't even eight yet, was sick, a very aggressive form of leukaemia they had said.

"Why is it falling out," she said. "Is because of our parents, am I a bad girl," Our parents, two dads, my mom had left after discovering my dad's sexuality, if you must know had died just over two years ago, and even though she was young Ellie was very perceptive and knew that not everyone understood that all you needed in a parent was someone who loved you.  
>"It's nothing to do with our parents Ellie, they loved us, it's just that this medicine can cause hair to fall out," I said, how do you explain that to a seven year old.<br>"I'm tired now," she said. "Can I sleep with you tonight,"

"Of course you can," I said. "Come on," I took her hand and we went back to bed, it was only four o'clock. I held her close to me as she slept, as if I could at least shield her from some of the pain she had coming. We didn't wake up until my alarm went off three hours later, and when she woke up more of her hair had fallen out she had a bald patch that I knew we couldn't hide unless she wore a hat. Luckily I had several.

"But I'm not allowed to wear hats at school," she said, as I drove to her school, she was very pale, and she hadn't been able to keep her breakfast down. "I'm going to have a word with your principal and he will hopefully agree to it," I said, I pulled into a parking space and held her hand as we walked into her school. Thankfully her principal agreed and promised to inform the rest of her teachers. Now it was time for me to get to school, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>I arrived making sure I had my spare set of clothes in my bag. I knew I was likely to get slushied it happened almost everyday, but I didn't let it bother me, Ellie was going through a much worse ordeal, and she wasn't complaining she was battling her way through so bravely. I put on my perfect pokerface and walked into the building heading to my locker to get the things I'd need for my first two lessons, English and then Calculus.<p>

The morning went by quickly and it was time for our lunchtime glee meeting, we were having them because it was getting closer to Regionals. "Hey guys," I said, they looked up but did say anything, they were all still angry at me for telling Finn that he wasn't the father of his girlfriend's child, they still thought I loved him, proves how much attention they paid to me.

"Okay guys this is an old friend of mine," said Mr Schue. The man introduced himself as Bryan Ryan, that couldn't be his real name and I immediately disliked him.  
>"So guys, I'm going to give you a piece of paper and I want you to write down your hero," he said. I wrote on my paper <em>My sister<em>, she was my hero. "So now I'm going to go round and ask you what you wrote," he did and seemed to agree with almost everyone, I thought that maybe I had been wrong about him, but then he read mine out.

"Someone always has to be different," he sneered.  
>"It's probably some Broadway person no one's heard of," whispered Kurt to his crowd, i.e. the other girls.<br>"Actually she's put her sister," he said. "What makes you think that she's heroic,"  
>"That is not your business," I said.<br>"Rachel," said Mr Schue, "Don't speak that way to an adult,"

It was then that my phone rang, "Rachel you know you're not supposed to have them in class," said Mr Schue. I looked quickly at the number, it was Ellie.  
>"I apologise but I have to take this," I said. "It's important," Mr Schue sighed in frustration,<br>"Fine," he said. I walked to the corner of the room and answered the call.  
>"Rachel," she said sobbing. "They took off my hat,"<br>"Who did," I said feeling tears in my own eyes she sounded so upset.  
>"The popular girls and they started calling me baldy," she said. "And then I got sick again, but there was blood this time, and now my stomach hurts," she sobbed again into the phone.<p>

"Ellie," I said. "It's okay, everything is going to be okay,"  
>"Can you come and get me," she said.<br>"I'm already on my way," I said. "Give me fifteen minutes,"

I hung up and wiped at my eyes, "I'm sorry Mr Schue," I said. "I have to go,"  
>"Rachel you can't we discussing Regionals now," he said.<br>"My sister is sick I need to get to the doctors," I said.  
>"Fine but don't have a diva fit if you don't get a solo," he said.<br>"I won't," I said. "I might not be coming to Regionals,"  
>"WHAT!" everyone said at once.<p>

"I need to go," I said and with that I ran out of the room and to the office to sign out, and then to my car, Ellie was my priority everything else was really unimportant in the grand scheme of things.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Three weeks had passed since that day, and I had barely spoken to anyone, they all glared at me, except Noah but that was probably because if it wasn't me they were glaring at it was him. Ellie was in hospital at the moment she'd had a bad reaction to the next round of chemotherapy and had collapsed when I'd gotten her home. Her hair was almost completely gone now, bits of it had been falling out everyday there was some left but not a lot. She now refused to look in a mirror, she hated her reflection.

I spent so much time at the hospital that I was almost living there. But she was well enough to come home today, so as soon as glee finished I was going to pick her up. "What is she doing here," said Mercedes as the rest of the group came into the room. "You've missed two rehearsals, what makes you think we need you,"  
>"I'm sorry about that," I said. "But I had my reasons,"<br>"Rachel it's not like you to miss glee," said Mr Schue.  
>"I know," I said. "But for the moment I'm back,"<p>

"Okay well, we've chosen our songs lets run thorough them," he said, it turned out it was a Journey medley, finishing with Don't Stop Believing. It sounded really good, and I wasn't upset that I didn't have a solo. Glee finished, and so I got up and drove to the hospital, eager to see Ellie, and bring her home. She looked so sick at the moment and the remainder of her hair had fallen out, but when she saw me her face lit up and she smiled; wincing slightly she was in a lot of pain these days, but she never complained, she just grin and bared it. "Hey Ellie," I said.

"Hello Rachel," she said. "Am I coming home today,"  
>"I have to check with the doctor first," I said. "But if they think you're well enough then we can go home,"<br>"Hello Ellie," said the nurse who worked on this ward. "How are you feeling,"  
>"I'm tired, and it hurts a little but it's nothing," she said.<br>"Okay on one to ten tell me how much pain you're in," said the nurse.  
>"About seven," she said.<br>"Okay, well I'm going to give you some medicine for that," the nurse said. "But everything else seems in order, I think you may be able to go home,"

"Can I speak with you Rachel," said the nurse.  
>"Of course," I said. "I'll be back Ellie,"<br>"Okay," she said. I followed the nurse outside her room, and she looked sad and upset but she managed to compose herself.  
>"Rachel, we've been running some tests and the cancer doesn't seem to be backing down," she said.<br>"Are you saying there's nothing you can do," I said.  
>"I'm afraid it's heading in that direction," she said putting a hand on my shoulder. "We still have one more round of chemotherapy which we'll give her tonight but if that doesn't work..." she trailed off we both knew what would happen.<p>

I waited outside the room as Ellie was given the last round of chemotherapy, and then held her tightly as we walked to my car; I had to carry her as she was very tired and weak. "Come by next week Rachel and we'll see if it's worked," said the nurse.  
>"Okay thank you," I said. I gently sat Ellie in the car and strapped her in and drove slowly to our house. "Ellie sweetheart we're home," I said.<br>"Really," she said, she gave a small smile and then the colour drained from her face. I had prepared for such an event held a bag under her as she threw up into it, this was one of the side effects of her treatment.

"Well sweetheart," I said. "I think it's time you went to bed you look tired,"  
>"Yes," she said. "Can you come and read me a story,"<br>"Of course what would you like tonight," I said. I read just a few pages of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and she was sound asleep. I walked back downstairs and began making a cup of hot chocolate letting my tears fall. I never cried in front of Ellie if I could help it, I didn't want to worry her. I sat on the couch in the living area and sobbed quietly.

A while later, after watching an old black and white film I went to bed checking on Ellie, who was still sound asleep. I didn't sleep very well that night, but was thankful that the next day was Saturday and I didn't have school. I spent the morning however looking for a carer who could look after Ellie whilst I was at school. Ellie woke up not so long after, and I helped her downstairs and made her a very light breakfast, some dry toast, and cup of tea, we always had a cup of tea in the morning and before we went to bed.

"So what do you want to do today," I said.  
>"Can we go to the park," she said. "I haven't been there in a really long time,"<br>"Sure we can," I said. I got her dressed, although her clothes were a little baggy and then we were ready. Although the park wasn't that far away, I knew that walking there and back would really tire Ellie out. We got to the park and a familiar truck was parked there too, I sighed, why did he have to be here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

He was sat on a bench by the pond not really doing much just sitting there really. I couldn't explain why, but I felt sympathy for him, Quinn still planned on giving up the baby, not even considering just how much Noah wants to keep her. "So what do you want to do Ellie," I said, "Do you want to go on the in the play area,"  
>"I can't go in there," she said, suddenly scared.<br>"Why," I said confused.  
>"The popular girls are in there," she said.<p>

"Ellie, you can't let them get to you, I tell you what let's go in together," I said.  
>"Okay," she said and she took my hand and held it tight. I sat on the smaller bench near the play area and watched as she gently swayed on the swing. I felt someone sit next to me, "Hey Berry," he said.<br>"Hello Noah," I said. "How are you,"  
>"I'm okay," he said. "I should be asking you that,"<br>"I'm fine," I said.  
>"How old is she," he said.<br>"Seven," I said.

"Life sucks," he said.  
>"It does," I said. "You're going to make a wonderful father,"<br>"Not this time," he said.  
>"Maybe not," I said. "But someday you will,"<br>"And you are going to be selling Broadway shows," he said.  
>"Maybe," I said.<p>

"So she's why you've been missing glee," he said.  
>"Yes," I said. "She's been in hospital the last few weeks, she had a bad reaction to chemo,"<br>"Why haven't you told anyone," he said.  
>"Miss Pillsbury and Principal Figgins know," I said. "But I guess I didn't want to tell anyone else, it's taken me a while to accept it,"<br>"Well if you need someone to talk to, come and find me okay," he said.  
>"You too," I said, I was then interrupted by the sound of crying. "Ellie, what's wrong," I pulled her onto my lap into a hug.<p>

"They took my hat off again," she said. "Told me I'm a freak," I was shocked that children could be so horrible to each other.  
>"Well you're not a freak Ellie," I said. "You are a brave beautiful girl, and you are my hero,"<br>"Really," she said,  
>"Of course," I said. "And I love you,"<br>"I love you too," she said. I hugged her tightly and then she wiped at her face. "Is this your friend,"  
>"Erm," I wasn't sure how to answer were we friends?<br>"Yes," Noah said, "I'm Noah,"  
>"Hello Noah," she said. "I like you hair,"<p>

"Thank You," he said smiling a genuine smile, he was about to say something when his phone rang. He was on the phone for a good five minutes rolling his eyes. "That was my ma, she wants me to help cook dinner tonight, and then I said I was with you, and she wanted to know if you wanted to come,"  
>"Can we Rachel," said Ellie smiling.<br>"If it's no trouble," I said. "I wasn't sure what I was going to cook later,"  
>"It's no trouble, my ma loves having guests," he said.<p>

"Okay what time shall we come over," I said.  
>"Say about four," he said. "So I guess I'll see you later,"<br>"You will," I said. "Thank you Noah,"  
>"You're welcome," he said.<p>

I grinned like I'd won the lottery; Noah was so different outside of school. "You like him," said Ellie.  
>"You know I think I do," I said.<br>"Then go for it," she said.  
>"Ellie you're seven years old how do you know about relationships," I said.<br>"You look at each other like dad and daddy did," she said. "And I'm almost eight,"

My smile faded a little, I know I shouldn't think like this but would she get to her eighth birthday?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I got changed into a pair of dark jeans and a black baggy top; I put a gold necklace on and left my hair wavy and natural. I looked so much different than the Rachel at school. But the only reason I didn't wear my nicer clothes was simply so that they don't get ruined. We arrived at the Puckerman house at just coming up to five to four. I helped Ellie out of the car, and we walked up the path to the house. I rang the doorbell, and it was Noah's sister Sarah who answered.

"Noah it's your girlfriend," she yelled.  
>"She's not my girlfriend," he said ushering us in,<br>"At least not yet," said Ellie.  
>"Ellie," I said, giggling.<br>"Yeah we're gonna be fine," said Sarah. "Come on Ellie let's go and watch the Disney Channel," The two of them went off into the living area as if they'd known each other all their lives.  
>"Noah, is Rachel here yet," said a woman's voice from the kitchen.<p>

"Yeah she is," he said back. "Come on my ma wants to meet you," He led me into the kitchen and his mother looked up from the sauce she was stirring.  
>"Hello Rachel," she said. "I'm Deborah,"<br>"Hello Deborah," I said. "It's nice to meet you," her eyes found my Star of David pendant.  
>"You're Jewish," she said.<br>"Not completely," I said. "My dad was, my mother and my daddy were Christian, so I'm a bit of both,"  
>"You had three parents," she said looking a little confused.<br>"No, my mother left my father not so long after my sister was born, after she found out about his sexuality, he then met my daddy, and they were my parents," I said. "I never liked my mother anyway,"

"Rachel," said a voice, "Ellie's having a panic attack,"  
>"Oh gosh, excuse me," I said. I walked into the lounge and sat in front of Ellie. "Ellie, look at me sweetheart, breath in and out, it's okay," Noah handed me a paper bag and eventually Ellie, calmed down. I hugged her close and kissed her head, she began falling asleep. "I'm so sorry Deborah that was so rude,"<br>"No it wasn't," she said. "How old is she,"  
>"She's seven," I said,<br>"Does she have panic attacks often," said Deborah.  
>"She's had more of them recently, but she's always had a tendency for them," I said.<p>

"Well you are both so brave," she said.  
>"I don't think I'm brave," I said.<br>"You are Rachel," she said. "You're helping her even though it kills you to see her like that, well are you hungry," I nodded, I lay Ellie down and sat next to Noah at the table. The meal was wonderful, it was chicken breasts covered in a tomato and chilli sauce with rice.

* * *

><p>I had such a laugh that evening, Noah and Sarah were very much alike, they bickered good naturedly, and then once Ellie woke up, Deborah made her a sandwich with the leftover chicken breast, and we sat down and talked pretty much all night. Noah walked me to my car later on and told me that we could come again whenever we wanted. "You should be like this at school," he said.<br>"I am people just don't notice, or take the time to get to know me," I said.  
>"Well I have and I like it," he said.<br>"And I like this side of you," I said.

He went to kiss my cheek to say goodbye, but I turned my head and it was our lips that met. It was brief, but it was the best kiss I'd ever had. I smiled, and Noah did too. "So, I guess I'll see you at school," I said.  
>"Yeah," he said. "Oh before you go, this does mean we're together right,"<br>"Yes it does," said Ellie, I giggled,  
>"Yes Noah it does," I said. "Thank your mom for me,"<br>"I will," he said. "See you Monday," he kissed me again and I was left almost weak at the knees. I got into the car with a big smile on my face. Things were looking up,

* * *

><p>Today was the day we were going to the hospital to see if the chemotherapy had worked. It hadn't. Ellie was upset that she was going to be sick for a while longer, me I had to hold back, I didn't want to scare Ellie. I dropped her home, and drove back to school, I had to go to glee, and I'd been told that I couldn't miss anymore. I walked like a zombie into the building. "Rachel," said a voice. I turned and saw Miss Pillsbury,<br>"Are you okay," I shook my head.  
>"Do you want to talk about it," she said.<br>"I can't," I said my voice shaking. "I have to go to glee,"  
>"Rachel," she said. "Come and talk with me,"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Do you want to go home," she said. "I can write you a pass,"  
>"I can't, they'll blow a gasket if I don't turn up again," I said, wiping at my face. "Thank you Miss Pillsbury,"<br>"You can come and talk whenever it gets too tough," she said. I walked out of the room and down the corridor towards the choir room, I was running late. I walked in and they stopped what they were doing. "You're late again," said Bryan Ryan, yes he was still here.  
>"I'm sorry," I said. "I was talking with Miss Pillsbury,"<p>

"Probably crying about how you haven't got any solos for Regionals," he said.  
>"Shut your mouth," said Noah glaring at him.<br>"Puck, don't you dare speak to an adult like that," said Mr Schue. "Rachel, take a seat and don't let this happen again," I nodded and walked over to the seat next to Noah.  
>"You okay," he whispered.<br>"No," I whispered back.

"Okay today we are going to work on the medley for Regionals, remember it's just a month away," said Mr Schue. "Kurt and Mercedes how are the costumes going," as Mr Schue was talking to them, the rest of us began to talk to each other.  
>"So what happened at the hospital," Noah whispered.<br>"It hasn't worked," I said. My phone rang and people glared at me again,  
>"Rachel," said Mr Schue. "That is the third time,"<br>"I'm sorry," I said, "It's my sister's babysitter," I ignored him as I answered it.

"Hello," I said. "Is Ellie okay,"  
>"She's good," said Sophie, "Well as good as she can be, she hasn't said much, the reason I'm ringing, is I've just had a phone call from my mother, my father's been rushed into hospital, I've called my boss and there isn't anyone to come and look after Ellie, so can you come home," Our rehearsals were two hours now due to the closeness to Regionals.<br>"Mr Schue," I said. "Is it possible for me to leave, my sister has no one to look after her,"  
>"Rachel, I am getting sick of this," he said.<br>"Well can she come here then," I said.

"We're not a babysitting service," said Bryan Ryan, "We don't need another diva here,"  
>"Fine but just for today," said Mr Schue. "But you need to sort this out, it's not like you Rachel,"<br>"Sophie," I said. "I can't leave here, but can you bring Ellie to school, I'll come out and meet you,"  
>"Okay," she said. "And don't let them get to you, you are a brave girl,"<br>"Thank you," I said wiping at my eyes, Ellie couldn't see them, they could wait till later. I hung up after that and sighed,  
>"God you always get the special treatment," said Mercedes.<br>"Shut up," said Noah.  
>"Puck stop, I know she's your girlfriend but Mercedes is right," said Bryan Ryan.<p>

I excuse myself and walked down the corridors to the doors where Sophie was just pulling up. "Hey Rachel," said Sophie. "I'm so sorry,"  
>"Sophie I wouldn't ask you to stay, your family is important," I said. "How is she,"<br>"She's been crying a little, and she's been in a little pain and she can't walk very well," she said. "But she's kept down the sandwich I gave her,"  
>"Okay well I'll see you soon," I said. "I hope your father's okay," she gave me a hug and then I lifted Ellie out of the car. "Are you okay to walk Ellie," she shook her head,<br>"My legs hurt, and I'm too tired," she said sadly, I wiped a stray tear from her eyes. "I just want my bed,"  
>"I know you do," I said. "You can sleep in the choir room,"<p>

I lifted her up and held her as gently as possible so as not to cause her pain. "I'll give you some pain medication when we get inside," I said.  
>"Thank you Rachel," she said sleepily. I passed Miss Pillsbury's office on the way and she frowned in confusion, she came out.<br>"Hey what's Ellie doing here," she said.  
>"Her carer had to leave early, and Mr Schue wouldn't let me go home so Ellie's had to come here," I said.<br>"I am getting sick of the way they are treating you," she said. "Come on I'll walk with you I want to have a word with Will, I mean Mr Schuester," We walked in the direction of the choir room and I was stunned at what I was hearing. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Why are you giving the diva special treatment Mr Schue," said Mercedes voice loudly. "She's nothing special,"  
>"No she isn't special," said Noah's voice. "She is so much more than that, she's going through a really tough time right now, I honestly don't know how she's coping,"<br>"Anyway why do we have to have her bratty sister here," said Kurt. "She'll be worse than Rachel,"  
>"Shut your mouth Beyonce," said Noah angrily.<br>"Puck, stop speaking to people like that," said Bryan Ryan.  
>"Well you all speak to Rachel like that so how is it any different," Noah said.<p>

"Rachel deserves it most of the time," said Bryan Ryan, "She's so demanding,"  
>"Guys," said Mr Schue. "I'm aware I've been letting you down lately, but I'm not going to anymore, if Rachel demands solos, if she asks to leave to take care of her sister, I'm not going to allow it, I am sick of it just as much as you,"<br>"WILLIAM SCHUESTER," yelled Miss Pillsbury walking into the room. "Come to my office now, I want to talk to you,"  
>"Emma, I'm busy," he said.<br>"It's about Rachel," she said.  
>"Oh what's she been saying to you Emma," said Bryan Ryan, "Telling you about how she's not getting solos, about how no one really likes her,"<p>

"Hey," said a voice Noah came outside, "Come inside Rach, it's warm in there," He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and took me into the room. "Say anything and I'll hurt you," people stared at me, and then Ellie, who had tears running down her face.  
>"Ellie," I said. "Are you okay,"<br>"It hurts," she sobbed. "I want to go home to bed,"  
>"I know sweetheart, I know," I sat her down on a chair, and got out her pain medication. "Can you get me some water Noah," he nodded and went outside where there was a vending machine down the corridor.<p>

"Rachel," said Tina quietly. "How old is she,"  
>"She's seven," I said. Noah came back with the water and I put two yellow tablets into my hand. "Okay Ellie, you need to take your medicine," She took the tablets and I pulled her into a hug.<br>"Rach," she said. "Can you sing to me,"  
>"Of course," I said. "What would you like me to sing,"<br>"Anything, you are amazing at singing," she said.

_When You Wish Upon A Star,  
>Makes No Difference Who You Are,<br>Anything Your Heart Desires Will Come To You_

_If Your Heart is In Your Dream,  
>No Request is Too Extreme,<br>When You Wish Upon A Star As Dreamers Do,_

_Fate is Kind,  
>She brings to those who love,<br>The Sweet Fulfilment of,  
>Their Secret Longing,<em>

_Like A Bolt of the Blue  
>Fate Steps in and Sees You Through,<em>

_When You Wish Upon A Star,  
>Your Dreams Come True<em>

"That was beautiful," Ellie said. "And do you know what I wish for,"  
>"What do you wish for," I said.<br>"I wish that you will be happy," she said.  
>"Thank you Ellie," I said.<br>"I'm tired," she said.  
>"You can sleep Ellie," I said. "I'm sure no one will mind," I looked up and saw everyone had tears either in their eyes or on their cheeks apart from Bryan Ryan he just smirked. They all shook their heads they didn't mind.<p>

Ellie snuggled in closely and began to fall asleep. "She's so brave," said Noah.  
>"She is," I said.<br>"I'm so sorry Rachel," said Tina. "We would never have treated you like that if we knew,"  
>"Some of you would," I said. "But I'm not one for holding grudges, so I do forgive you,"<br>"So she's why you've been behaving like this," said Bryan Ryan. "Shouldn't your parents look after her,"  
>"My dad's are dead," I said. "And my mom left soon after Ellie was born,"<br>"Haven't you called her," he said. "I mean she deserves to know,"  
>"Well in theory she doesn't she gave up that right, but I have called her, after all the doctor's appointments, but she hasn't called back," I said. "I mean I know she's busy, she's the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, but I do wish she would call,"<p>

"What do you wish for Rachel," said Britney. I smiled sadly.  
>"I wish that Ellie will get better," I said, wiping at a tear. "I wish that I'm not going to be alone, and without a home,"<br>"What do you mean," said Noah.  
>"The money my dad's left for me to pay towards the house, had to be used on Ellie's health care, and I technically shouldn't be living on my own, so when, well when it happens, I'm not allowed to live there anymore," I said.<br>"That's ridiculous," said Tina. "They can't kick you out,"  
>"They can," I said. "And they will,"<p>

"Well you can come and live with me," said Noah.  
>"Noah I can't ask you to do that," I said.<br>"You don't have to ask," he said. "You're never going to be alone, I'm going to make sure of that," I grabbed his hand in thanks and he wrapped his arms around both of us. Mr Schue came in then and he looked very shaken and sorry.  
>"Rachel," he said. "I am so sorry about the way I've treated you," he said. "And I think we'll all agree that we won't be able to concentrate on glee tonight, so you can go home early,"<p>

"Thank you," I said. "I'll see you all in a couple of days,"  
>"Aren't you coming to school tomorrow," said Noah.<br>"I can't Ellie's carer is off for a few days, and there is no one else to look after her," I said.  
>"Rachel," said Miss Pillsbury. "I have the number for a day care centre for children like Ellie,"<br>"Oh that would be wonderful," I said. "Okay well, I'll be in the day after, see you then,"  
>"Bye Rachel," they all said. Noah came out with me and said he would be coming to my house tonight so that I wasn't alone, and so that we could talk about what had gone on at the hospital.<p>

I called the day care centre when I got in and they said that I could bring Ellie there the next day, at one pm. "So," said Noah. "What happened at the hospital,"  
>"The cancer is spreading," I said, "She's been given three months Noah, she might not even get to her eighth birthday, and I know I should be at peace since she won't be suffering anymore, but she's all I have left of my family," The tears were relentless now I'd held them in all day, Noah didn't say anything he just pulled me into a hug and held me close letting me cry myself out, I think he may have been crying too, I know he loved Ellie too.<p>

We fell asleep together on the couch and didn't wake up until the next day, well about five am, Noah told me that he was going home, so that he could get a shower a change of clothes and so that he could discuss some things with his mom. I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, although I would be devastated when Ellie does, well you know, but I had Noah, who was going to look after me. I wasn't going to be alone. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The day care centre was truly amazing, it was technically a hospital, but you wouldn't know that the nurses were dressed in jeans and polo shirts, and it was more like a nursery. Ellie spent the afternoon there the next day and really enjoyed it.

Over the next few weeks I felt a little more relaxed, and was looking forward to Regionals, which were now just two weeks away. Today some of the kids from the day care centre were coming to school we were putting on a special show just for them. I sat on the stage in the auditorium watching the rehearsals, and then heard the doors open. "Rachel," said Ellie's voice.  
>"Hey Ellie," I said, I hugged her and greeted a few of the other children I'd come to know over the past few weeks.<br>"Okay everyone take a seat," said Bryan Ryan. "The show will begin shortly,"  
>"Good Luck Rachel," said Ellie, "Not that you need it,"<br>"Thank You Ellie," I said. "I love you,"

We performed the medley and they all loved it, Ellie had a huge grin on her face. In the interval, Ellie came and sat with me and we talked about what she'd been doing at the centre. She told me she'd been singing like me.  
>"Hey can we sing," she said.<br>"What now," I said.  
>"No in a million years," she said. "Of course now,"<br>"I'll ask," I said. "Mr Schue,"  
>"Yes Rachel," he said.<br>"Ellie is wondering if she can sing for us," I said.  
>"I think we can allow that," said Mr Schue. "If you're anything like your sister I'm sure you'll be amazing,"<br>"Rachel's going to sing too," she said. "We're going to do this together,"  
>"Okay, well I'll let you get ready and tell the others," he said.<p>

"What song do you want to sing," I said.  
>"Hero," she said. "The one by Mariah Carey, because you are my hero,"<br>"And you are mine," I said.  
>"Exactly," she said. We had a quick run through the song, Ellie was really good, I felt a twinge of sadness that she would never be able to show the world her talent.<br>"Okay guys," Mr Schue said. "Ellie and Rachel are going to sing for us,"

I stepped out onto the stage with Ellie and we sat on some stools, kind of like when we sang True Colours. "Okay," said Ellie. "I'm Ellie as you all know, and this is my sister Rachel. I know she sometimes can be a bit of a diva, but she is my hero and I love her, which is why we're going to sing this song together,"  
>"This song is called Hero," I said trying to keep it together.<p>

_Rachel: There's a Hero,  
>If You look Inside Your Heart,<br>You Don't Have to be Afraid,  
>Of What You Are,<em>

_Ellie There's an Answer,  
>If You Reach into Your Soul,<br>And The Sorrow That You Know,  
>Will Melt Away<em>

_Both: And Then a Hero Comes Along,  
>With The Strength To Carry On,<br>And You Cast Your Fears Aside,  
>And You Know You Can Survive,<br>So When You Feel Like Hope is Gone,  
>Look Inside You and Be Strong,<br>And You'll Finally See The Truth,  
>That A Hero Lies<br>In You,_

_Rachel: It's a Long Road,  
>When You Face The World Alone,<br>No One Reaches Out A Hand  
>For You To Hold,<br>Ellie: You Can Find Love,  
>If You Search Within Yourself,<br>And The Emptiness You Felt,  
>Will Disappear,<em>

_Both: And Then a Hero Comes Along,  
>With The Strength To Carry On,<br>And You Cast Your Fears Aside,  
>And You Know You Can Survive,<br>So When You Feel Like Hope is Gone,  
>Look Inside You and Be Strong,<br>And You'll Finally See The Truth,  
>That A Hero Lies<br>In You,_

_Ellie: Lord Knows Dreams Are Hard to Follow,  
>But Don't Let Anyone Tear Them Away,<br>Rachel: Hold On, There Will Be Tomorrow,  
>In Time You'll Find the Way,<em>

_Both: And Then a Hero Comes Along,  
>With The Strength To Carry On,<br>And You Cast Your Fears Aside,  
>And You Know You Can Survive,<br>So When You Feel Like Hope is Gone,  
>Look Inside You and Be Strong,<br>And You'll Finally See The Truth,  
>That A Hero Lies<br>In You,_

_That a Hero Lies in You  
>Ooh That a Hero Lies In You<em>

Both of us reached out and hugged each other close; everyone else had the same reaction they did when I sang to Ellie in the choir room. I wiped Ellie's tears away and then my own and we smiled at each other.  
>"Wow," said Faith one of the children at the centre. "You were amazing Ellie,"<br>"Well I had the best teacher," she said. We performed a few more songs after that and then it was time to go home, well me I was going back to the centre as Ellie was now in there on a permanent basis. She needed more care than I was able to give her.

I had moved my sentimental things into Noah's guest room, so there was nothing important at my house, I'd put all of Ellie's things in a beautiful pink and white box. I sighed, I guessed the saying that things have to get worse before they get better was definitely true for me, I was just glad that I had Noah and his family and that was what kept me going.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long, you may need tissues if you cry easily. I hope you like it, will update soon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Ellie did make it to her eighth birthday a few weeks later it was a wonderful day filled with music, fun and smiles, but I knew she was getting weaker and she was in more pain, I didn't know how she managed, but somehow she kept her complaints to a minimum. Some days were better than others, on some she was talkative and happy, but on others all she wanted to do was sleep. I was in glee it was our final performance before regionals which was tomorrow. Even though things had gotten a little better, I knew that no one really cared. Mr Schue was still being an ass, as was Bryan Ryan. It was the Friday before Regionals when everything took a turn for the worse.

I had literally just sat down for my first period, when my phone rang, "Rachel," said the teacher, "Can you please turn it off," I glanced at the number and frowned, it was the number for the care centre, why were they ringing me this early.  
>"I apologise Miss Adams," I said. "I have to take this,"<br>"Okay," she said. "But you'll take it in here, I want to know what is so important that it has to interrupt my class,"  
>"Hello," I said into the phone,<br>"Rachel," said the voice of Sophia, the head nurse she sounded upset. "You need to get here,"  
>"Is everything okay," I said, feeling tears in my eyes.<br>"It's Ellie," she said. "She's dying,"  
>"No," I sobbed into the phone. "She was supposed to have at least another month,"<br>"I'm so sorry Rachel," she said. "Can you get here,"  
>"I'm already on my way," I said.<p>

I grabbed my things, and walked towards the door. "Rachel Berry sit back down," said Miss Adams.  
>"I'm sorry Miss Adams I have to go," I said. "Give me a detention whatever I don't care," I ran out I didn't want them to see me lose it, I ran to my car not even bothering to sign out, I heard Miss Pillsbury and Mr Figgins shouting my name, but I ignored them. I drove as fast as legally possible to the centre. I ran in and straight to Ellie's room.<p>

"Oh Rachel," said Sophia. She gave me a quick hug. "She's been waiting for you, I'll sign you in okay,"  
>"Thank you," I choked out. I wiped my eyes and walked into the room, it was no use though, seeing Ellie like this was heartbreaking. She was so very thin, she'd lost weight but it seemed more apparent, she looked so fragile, how she'd kept alive this long, I had no idea. "Rachel," she whispered.<br>"Yes," I said. "I'm here, I'm not leaving you,"  
>"Can you come and sit with me," she whispered.<br>"Of course," I said, I lay on the bed wrapping my arms around her holding her close.  
>"Don't cry Rach," she said. "I'm okay, I won't be in pain anymore, and I'm going to see dad and daddy, I've missed them so much,"<br>"I've missed them too," I said.

For a while we just lay there in comfortable silence, "Rachel," she said even more quietly than before, "Can you song to me,"  
>"What would you like me to sing," I said, I wiped at my eyes again.<br>"Hero," she said. "You sang it so nicely,"  
>"Okay," I said. "<em>And Then a Hero Comes Along, With The Strength To Carry On, And You Cast Your Fears Aside, And You Know You Can Survive, So When You Feel Like Hope is Gone, Look Inside You and Be Strong, And You'll Finally See The Truth, That A Hero Lies In You,"<em> I noticed it had gone quiet, I looked down and Ellie had closed her eyes, I put my hands by her nose and there was no sign of breathing.  
>"Ellie," I whispered shaking her, "Come on just a few more minutes please," I said louder. "Ellie,"<p>

I began crying, loudly, "Sophia," I yelled. "Sophia," she came in and took one glance at Ellie and pressed a button on her radio. "Oh Rachel," she said. "Come on let's go and get you some tea,"  
>"No I can't leave her," I said.<br>"Rachel," she said. "The nurses need to prepare her,"  
>I walked over to Ellie and kissed her forehead gently. "You will always be my hero," I whispered. I followed Sophia out of the room and drank the tea that she gave me. I sat in silence.<br>"Rachel," said Sophia. "Is there anything I can do for you,"  
>"No Sophia," I said I couldn't speak much louder than a whisper. "I've got to get back to school,"<br>"Are you going to be okay driving," she said.  
>"I'll be fine," I said. "Thank you Sophia, for all you've done,"<br>"I'll be in touch about the funeral arrangements okay," she said. She gave me a tight hug, and followed me out to my car.

I drove to school in a trance, not really aware of anything, I parked my car and slowly walked to the building. "Miss Berry," said Mr Figgins voice. "Would you like to explain why you ran out of school this morning,"  
>"I apologise sir," I said. "It was my sister sir,"<br>"Is everything okay Miss Berry," he said. I shook my head, I could feel tears burning in my eyes, "Emma," he said quietly. "Can you talk to Miss Berry,"  
>"Rachel," said Emma's voice. "What's wrong,"<br>"Ellie," I said. "I went to the day care centre, it was an emergency, she was meant to have another month,"

"What happened at the day centre," said Emma, I felt her hold my hand.  
>"She asked me to sit next to her," I said. "I lay with her in my arms, and for a while we just lay there, not really saying anything, and then, she asked me to sing Hero to her," I saw a box of tissues being held in front of me, and I took one and wiped my eyes, I didn't realise the tears had already begun to fall. "And then it was quiet, really quiet, there was no noise, no beeping, I looked down and she just looked like she'd gone to sleep, I began begging her to wake up, but she didn't,"<p>

"Oh Rachel," said Emma. "I'm so sorry," she put an arm round my shoulder. "Do you want me to get the glee club,"  
>"Just Noah," I said.<br>"Okay," she said. "Do you want to come with me," I nodded.  
>"Rachel, I'm so very sorry," said Mr Figgins. "You are more than welcome to take a week off,"<br>"Thank you sir," I said.

I followed Miss Pillsbury out of the room and down the empty hallways to the choir room, a quick glance at my watch told me that lunchtime glee practice was just halfway through. "Come on," said Emma. We'd arrived at the choir room, "Or do you want to wait outside," I shook my head.  
>"So nice of you to join us Rachel," said Bryan Ryan's voice. "What's your excuse this time,"<br>"Leave her alone," said Emma. "She's very upset at the moment,"  
>"I saw her rush out this morning," said Mr Schue, Miss Adams was furious. I tuned out their conversation, and saw Noah making his way towards me.<p>

"Rach," he said. "What's wrong," I opened my mouth, but no words could come out,  
>"Ellie," I finally managed to choke out.<br>"She's gone isn't she," said Noah. I nodded and he pulled me into a hug and the damn broke. I began sobbing in his arms, "I know, I know," he whispered. I felt my knees buckle and he came down with me, his hold just as strong. How long we stayed like that I don't know, I didn't care, I just clung to Noah and cried, until I could cry no more.


End file.
